


时离

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [24]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Different Worlds, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Same Souls
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·异次元穿越AU·涉及到不同次元的柚天以及其余人物，串联起所有架空短篇的世界观·原始世界为设计师柚×教师天·失忆梗预警·猫女王原型为动漫xxxholic中的壹原侑子·依然是不知道什么时候能填坑系列





	1. Chapter 1

从熙熙攘攘的超市里挤出来，羽生结弦拎着买好的食材，看了一眼手表上的时间之后，发动了车子，往固定的地点驶过去。  
由于是下班晚高峰，城市里的大街小巷都开始了日常堵车，羽生结弦一边听着车载播放器里的晚间新闻播报，一边时不时地伸出脑袋往车窗外看一眼在一个红绿灯路口究竟还有多少车排着队等着过马路或者转弯。  
眼看导航上的路况有一长条都显示着深红色，羽生结弦挑了挑眉，然后拿起手机拨出去一个号码。  
“喂？”  
电话铃声响了很久才被接通，而接通之后那边传来一阵嘈杂的声音，然后才传出了那个他熟悉的声音。  
“天天，今天可能我要在路上堵很久，你下班了吗？”  
“没呢！”  
电话那头的金博洋吼出两个字之后似乎又开始忙了。  
“还有多长时间下班？”  
“学校领导让加班！今天学校里头月考，我还有一批试卷要改，改不完就别想回家！”  
“那你可以把试卷分给你们办公室的周老师和隋老师他们啊。”  
“小周和桶姐的工作也够忙了！你好意思让我压榨员工吗？！偷懒被扣工资就没钱养你了！”  
羽生结弦噗地笑了出来，活生生笑成了一只褶子精。  
“没事的话你先回家做饭吧，我估计会很晚回来，熬不住你就先睡吧。”  
“天天要是忙得连饭都来不及吃的话，我做好了给你带去吧。”  
“随便你！哎！小周！帮我捡一下那边地上的试卷！这都什么天气了学校怎么还不开空调！风扇都把试卷吹跑了……”  
一阵噼里啪啦的声音过后，电话挂断了。  
与此同时，后面的车按着喇叭，羽生结弦抬头看见眼前的车已经往前开了一大段之后，便拉动手刹，跟了上去。  
看来又要问问姐姐应该怎么做饭了。  
羽生结弦想道。  
  
金博洋正拿着一份高一的化学卷子批改，改完解答题，他举起试卷，看了看满是红叉叉的卷面，又把刚刚改完的那一沓抽过来翻了翻，好一阵唉声叹气。  
“这次的卷子也不算难怎么会考成这个样子啊……选择题居然还有全错的……他们考试的时候是睡着了吗？”  
“批卷子批得累了？”旁边正埋头改英语卷子的隋文静瞥了他一眼，“要不要我给你读一下刚刚改到的一篇作文提提神？满篇都是中式英语的了解一下？”  
“别，英语这玩意儿我看着就头疼。”金博洋回想起自己高中时曾经被英语支配的恐惧，整个人都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我还一看化学式和数字就头晕眼花呢。”隋文静翻了个白眼，“If you all do it，你听听，标准的中式英语。”  
“我真不觉得这有啥区别，意思对就行了，谁不知道您这个英语年级组长改卷子贼严呢，手下留情点吧，要不然聪哥又得接见一批家长了。”  
“他当班主任那是他的事，还有，我不严格点，学生成绩掉下来了怪的还是我们，一到国家级考试，他们上哪叫人给他们少揪点毛病改个好分数出来？”  
金博洋抓了抓头发：“反正，今晚是没法早下班了，估计连晚饭都吃不了。”  
“那又没事，你可以让你家那位给你送饭来啊。”隋文静已经习以为常，“我跟聪哥那是真没办法，学校食堂的饭巨难吃，又不能出学校，只能靠点外卖度日。”  
“他刚给我打过电话，说他堵路上了，估计也够呛，我也还是点个外卖吧，大不了苦一下看晚自习的老陈帮忙提外卖，体育老师身体条件好，多跑几趟也没事儿。”  
说完这句话，整个办公室又归于安静。  
他们这个高一年级组第一办公室一共有七个老师，除了教化学课的金博洋和教英语课的隋文静没有看晚自习的任务之外，两个教数学的、两个教历史的和一个教物理的老师白天在各个教室监考，一到上晚自习的点就各自搬着一堆试卷出去边改边看学生晚自习外加答疑解惑，忙得脚打后脑勺，只留了他们两个人在办公室里对着答案改试卷，除了偶尔扯皮几句之外，就是各改各的试卷，怕一个笔误就改错了任何一个答案。  
眼看墙上的钟已经到了晚上七点，外面的天都已经黑透了，终于又改完一个班的试卷的金博洋把笔一放就开始两眼望天花板放空自己，直到隋文静把自己正在疯狂振动的手机砸到自己怀里。  
“哦，羽生做好晚饭来接我了！”  
金博洋只看了一眼来电人就立刻从椅子上蹦了起来，他把剩下的试卷理整齐之后，一股脑塞进了自己的包里，抓起手机就往办公室外跑。  
“桶姐拜拜！我先下班啦！”  
已经习以为常的隋文静挥了挥手，然后扶了扶眼镜，继续改试卷。  
背着装了试卷之后重了不少的包一路跑到校门口，金博洋一眼就看见了羽生结弦的身影。  
“忙了一天很累了吧？”  
被金博洋扑了个满怀的羽生结弦手臂一沉，他知道对方应该是带了什么东西出来。  
“不想呆在办公室里改卷子，带回家去改。”金博洋扁扁嘴。  
“还是想让我帮你一起改吗？”羽生结弦温柔地笑笑。  
“别，我怕你到时候一个不小心改错了，怪的可是我，你还是搞你的设计去吧。”  
在关乎学生命运的大事上金博洋还是很有分寸的，他很清楚，现在这个时候，分数就是学生的命根子。  
羽生结弦摸摸他的头发：“还没来得及吃晚饭吧？”  
“对，桶姐、聪哥、江哥还有小周他们都点了外卖叫老陈帮忙拎上楼的，我什么都没吃，特别饿。”金博洋又往羽生结弦怀里钻了钻。  
“那就赶紧回家吃饭吧。”  
“嗯，回家！”  
  
羽生结弦的姐姐是高级酒店的厨师，有着一手好厨艺，作为设计师的羽生结弦经常在工作之余向自己的姐姐请教一些菜的做法，久而久之，他们也不用经常去开销很大的高级餐厅，往往靠着一堆食材和锅碗瓢盆就能自己做出一顿堪比高档餐厅的饭菜，极大满足了金博洋的胃。  
“你今天做的咖喱牛肉蛋包饭味道真不错。”把羽生结弦给他倒好的饮料喝光，金博洋意犹未尽地用纸巾擦了擦嘴，望着被自己吃得干干净净的盘子被羽生结弦收拾走，“我还记得你上次把盐放多了，特别咸，蛋皮也没铺好，没铺成圆形，铺得奇形怪状。”  
“姐姐这一次特地给我发来了她以前做这道菜的视频，所以做得比以前好多了。”羽生结弦把餐桌上几个空碗和空碟子收拾走，又用抹布擦了擦桌子，“好了，天天就坐在这里改卷子吧，空调就开客厅里的，省点电费。”  
“你这日子过得可真精打细算，我一个月五千块工资，加个班六千块，你设计的那些首饰珠宝放到市面上也热卖，你还怕缺钱？”  
“现在物价上涨得特别快，凡事都得做好打算啊。”  
“说不过你。”金博洋从包里把那一沓试卷掏出来摊在被擦得能反光的桌上，拿出一支红笔开始改试卷，羽生结弦则进了厨房，开始洗碗。  
“铜加稀硝酸……生成硝酸铜加二氧化氮，嚯！又是一个没看完题就往上面写答案的。”金博洋改到一张试卷时停了下来，看了看试卷上的名字，一拍桌子，“我就知道是这小子！昨天还看着他把方程式磕磕巴巴地默了一遍，今天立刻就忘掉了。”  
“是那个李唐续吗？我听你提起过好几回了。”羽生结弦在厨房里问道。  
“上课看见他跟同桌的女同学讲话可起劲了，以后得看着点他，早恋不是啥好事情，万一影响学习呢。”金博洋把试卷放在一边，抽过另一张试卷改起来，“呦，这不是那个跟李唐续关系挺好的李香凝吗？考得不错啊，选择题全对。”  
羽生结弦听着金博洋一边念叨着化学方程式一边把自己教的班级里的男女生全都八卦了个遍，等到金博洋如释重负般地来了一句“改完了”之后才发话：  
“天天观察得真仔细啊，当你的学生可要小心了。”  
“不过说归说，我还是懒得去管，光是带两个重点班的化学课我就够呛了，那些七七八八的事情就让聪哥去管吧，他是班主任。”金博洋打了个哈欠，“批卷子批得我眼睛都花了，今天晚上估计做梦都是化学方程式了。”  
“那我去把眼药水给你拿来？我姐姐从日本寄过来的。”  
“行，你洗完了吗？要不我来帮你？”金博洋把改完的试卷收好。  
“快了，天天先去休息一会儿吧，我马上就好。”  
  
白天的天气还是晴空万里，晚上却开始下起了大雨，雨点打在窗玻璃上，发出啪啦啪啦的响亮声音。  
已经洗完澡靠在床头上看完了两集肥皂剧的金博洋摘下了耳机，发现一个多小时之前坐在卧房里书桌前的羽生结弦纹丝不动，连用手托着下巴、另一只手转着笔的动作都没有变过。  
金博洋什么都没做，就那样盯着羽生结弦看了很久，对他来说，羽生结弦似乎永远都看不够。  
当金博洋的目光快要把羽生结弦盯出一个洞时，羽生结弦终于摘下了鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴。  
金博洋见状翻身下了床，轻手轻脚地走到羽生结弦身后，用手环住对方的脖子。  
“累啦？”他笑了笑，“累了就别想了，先睡觉吧。”  
羽生结弦闭上眼睛感受着对方靠在自己背上隔着衣料传来的体温，伸手拉过金博洋的左手，放到唇边吻了吻。  
“还好，不累，为了天天，什么都不累。”  
“就净会花言巧语。”感受到落在指尖上的轻吻，金博洋拍了拍他的头。  
羽生结弦站起来，借着身高上的优势把金博洋困在自己的怀里，和他额头抵着额头，鼻尖靠着鼻尖。  
“等这几天忙完了，我要给天天一个惊喜。”  
“哦？什么惊喜？你新设计的首饰吗？”  
羽生结弦隔着白衬衫摩挲着金博洋的腰线，把那片弧度完美的曲线又往怀里搂了搂，另一只手抚摸着金博洋的脸颊，眼神当中流露着满满的宠溺。  
“天天到时候就会知道了。”  
“好吧。”金博洋扁了扁嘴。  
“天天先睡吧，我还要再看看设计稿有没有不足的地方，明天就得寄出去了。”  
金博洋轻轻地踮起脚，在羽生结弦的脸颊上轻轻地亲了一下。  
“那你也不要熬得太晚，对身体不好。”  
“知道了，天天去睡吧，我没记错的话，天天明天要带一个班的早自习，是给他们讲试卷吧？”  
金博洋乖顺地从他身上下来，钻进了被子里，羽生结弦关掉了房间里的吊灯，只留了一盏写字台上的台灯。  
说是要再检查设计稿，羽生结弦却完全没有了心思。  
他满心想着的，是他要给金博洋的那个“惊喜”。  
他们认识了有将近十年，确立恋人关系也已经有五年，眼看金博洋已经二十岁过了半，自己也快三十岁了，他便计划着要主动跨出那一步。  
自己的父母和金博洋的父母并不反对自己和金博洋在一起，毕竟两家人懂得强扭的瓜不甜这个道理，而且，金博洋的父母对这个心思缜密、做任何事都深思熟虑后再做考虑的“儿婿”还是非常满意的。  
羽生结弦拉开柜子底下的最后一个抽屉，把盖在最上面的那个黑皮本子和一沓宣传单挪开，露出一个深紫色的天鹅绒盒子。  
他把那个小盒子拿了出来，回头看了一眼金博洋，确定他已经睡着了之后，才打开那个小盒子，露出安安稳稳放在里面的两枚样式相同的对戒。  
那是他为金博洋特别设计打造的一对戒指，为了不让它在公众面前展示出来，羽生结弦特地找了自己大学时临时组建的一个工作室的学妹，她家掌控着好几股商界命脉，而那时候她学了金融业，给羽生结弦在外面拉工作接订单处理财务并且联系自己家熟识的制造商完成，也算是锻炼了自己。  
两枚戒指都是银色，每一只上都镶着嵌了钻石的小小羽翼，把戒指按水平方向放在一起时，两片羽翼正好组成了一对完整的翅膀，每一只戒指的内圈分别用英文花体字母刻着对方的名字。细心的羽生结弦很早就趁金博洋睡着时测量好了他左手无名指的尺寸，因为金博洋的手比自己小了一圈，手指更细，尺寸也要做相应的调整才行。  
两枚戒指在暖黄色的灯光下泛着柔和的光芒，羽生结弦端详它们一阵，在脑海里又过了一次流程之后，满意地把它们收好，放回老地方，开了手机的手电筒功能，关上台灯，轻手轻脚地走到床边，掀开被子的一角，钻了进去。  
自从金博洋和羽生结弦确认关系并且搬到一起住之后，金博洋睡觉就有了一个习惯，一定要和羽生结弦面对面，而不是背对背。  
金博洋的个子比羽生结弦小一点，更瘦一点，于是羽生结弦在他养成了这个习惯之后，不管春夏秋冬，他都会把金博洋抱在自己的怀里睡觉，就像自己小时候一直抱着噗桑玩偶睡觉那样，只不过眼前这个人形抱枕不只是抱枕，也是他能够信任和依靠的爱人。  
羽生结弦把金博洋往自己怀里搂了搂，闭上眼睛。

晃晃悠悠，距离羽生结弦计划向金博洋正式求婚的日子终于到来。  
那天的天气是多云，太阳藏在云层里，觉得心情好了便在云朵的缝隙之间露出自己的脸，对着大地咧嘴一笑。头天晚上刚刚下过雨，地面上的水洼还没有全都干透，车辙碾过水洼前进，在柏油路的地面上印下一条长长的延伸到远方的痕迹。  
当地的学校已经接近放暑假，金博洋作为青年教师代表参加了当届高三的毕业典礼，和熟识的学生写了毕业留念合过影之后，就早早溜出学校大门跟羽生结弦一起逛街去了。  
“这两天是越来越热了。”  
坐进开了空调的车里，金博洋把包一放就开始用手擦汗。  
“还好快放暑假了，你也不用每天往学校跑了。”羽生结弦看了他大汗淋漓的样子一眼，伸手把空调的温度调高了一点，防止他着凉，“这两个月不打算去什么地方旅游吗？”  
“看情况吧，我记得你要去一个环球展览会，到时候捎上我就可以了。”  
羽生结弦抿了抿嘴，然后笑了。  
“可以。不过今天我要带天天去一个特别的地方哦。”  
车子驶出了主城区，往城郊的方向开去。  
看着眼前渐渐开阔的建筑群，大片大片的绿地映入眼帘，让金博洋觉得十分舒适。  
慢慢地，透过路边茂密的树林，金博洋看到了一个十字架。  
“你要带我去教堂？”  
“嗯。”羽生结弦笑得眉眼弯弯，“我有很重要的事情要对你说。”  
驶过通往教堂的最后一条横河大道，车子停在了教堂的停车场里。  
羽生结弦牵着金博洋的手，带着他穿过马路往教堂走。  
院子里高大的耶稣青铜像正张开双臂欢迎他们的到来，他们绕过高大的钟楼，往正厅的方向走。  
正厅里几乎没有什么人，一条红色的长地毯从门口一直延伸到尽头的小圆台，两边放着长椅，墙上就是镶着彩色玻璃的玻璃窗。  
金博洋被羽生结弦牵着，宛如进行什么仪式一般慢慢地走过红色的地毯，走到了尽头。  
就是在这红毯的尽头，羽生结弦望着慈爱地注视着他们的圣母玛利亚雕像，从口袋中拿出了一个小小的盒子，缓缓单膝下跪。  
“天天。”羽生结弦的声音低沉而虔诚，“我想你应该猜得到，我带你来这里要做什么，毕竟，我们已经在一起了五年，对彼此的事情都应该知根知底，心照不宣。”  
羽生结弦拿出两枚戒指中小一点的那一枚，牵过金博洋的左手，把那枚戒指缓缓地套在纤细的左手无名指上，停在指根。  
“我希望接下来的日子里，你能够继续理解并且包容我的一切，成败、贫富、病痛，我们都一起面对。”  
“我爱你，天天，请和我结婚吧。”  
金博洋望着羽生结弦那双柔情似水的眼睛，没有像故事里写的那样红了眼圈，只是将羽生结弦拉起来，拿出了小盒子里剩下的一枚戒指，给羽生结弦戴上。  
“嗯，我答应你。”  
短短的五个字，却包含着一世的承诺。  
他们就在圣母像之前深情地凝望着彼此，慢慢缩短彼此之间的距离，满眼满心都是对方的影子，再也容不下任何事物。  
羽生结弦戴着戒指的手和金博洋十指相扣，微微偏过头去，吻上了那张微张的柔软嘴唇。  
圣钟敲响，教堂前的白鸽成群结队地起飞。


	2. Chapter 2

暑假即将结束，距离开学的日子仅剩两周。  
金博洋正坐在家里，对着高二的化学课本和练习册备课，窗外的天空阴晴不定，几分钟之前还是万里无云的晴天，几分钟后，天空中的乌云就有了压城之势，似乎豆大的雨点下一秒就要劈头盖脸地往下砸。  
羽生结弦不在家，出去给一所知名大学的艺术设计专业当讲师了，那所学校坐落的城市距离他们所在的城市很远，坐速度最快的列车也要将近六个小时才能到，金博洋一个小时之前才收到羽生结弦发来的已经登上回城列车的消息，让他晚上七点在火车站的出口接他。  
随着金博洋在电脑的演示文稿上敲下最后一个字，滑动鼠标翻了一下前面的课程演示检查了一下有没有什么疏漏之后，已经将近晚上六点，而憋了一个下午的雨终于在这个时候开始下起来，还不是大雨，淅淅沥沥的，虽然不大，如果逞强不撑伞，也会被淋成重感冒在医院里呆上一个礼拜。  
金博洋做菜的手艺不如得到了亲生姐姐言传身教的羽生结弦那么精湛，但煎一个荷包蛋、自个儿煮一碗青菜面还是难不倒他的，在草草解决了午饭之后，金博洋开始一本正经地备课。学校看他年纪还很轻，怕他忙不过来，只给了他一个重点班的教学任务，金博洋少了一半的工作量，觉得学校还是很体谅他的。  
更何况，他现在已经盘算着要怎么跟学校请婚假了。  
金博洋望了一眼窗外的雨，翻了一下手机的天气预报，即使下雨，却仍然很热，他洗了把脸，换了一套白T恤黑色中裤的运动装和他平日里一直穿的黑色运动鞋，拿起靠在门边的那一把表面上是黑色实际上内侧印满了蜘蛛侠的长柄伞，出了门。  
因为火车站离他们的住所并不远，金博洋就选择了步行，出家门的时候雨还不怎么大，但听着雨点敲打在伞上的声音越来越大，金博洋不禁有些怀疑自己不开车出门的决定。  
从他们家到火车站要经过一条繁华的商业街，这个点又是街上人最多的时候，金博洋在一对对拐着胳膊撑着同一把伞腻腻歪歪的情侣和一个个家庭之间穿梭着，终于走到了路口。  
在等红灯的时候，金博洋掏出手机看了看时间，顺便看了一眼自己左手无名指上的那枚戒指。  
那是在一个多月前、学校刚刚放假的时候，羽生结弦带着他去了市郊的教堂，正式提出求婚时给他戴上的戒指，和羽生结弦的正好是一对儿。  
后来羽生结弦告诉他，这是他早就设计好了的，因为是给金博洋的，那段时间里他甚至都没有接别的工作。  
求婚大功告成，接下来顺理成章就应该办结婚典礼了。  
双方父母那边早就不用通知了，两家人巴不得他们赶紧结婚，自己的同事朋友肯定是要请的，至于请多少，金博洋认为需要好好筛选一下，那些容易捅娄子的肯定要谨慎选择……  
金博洋甚至已经和羽生结弦为了到时候谁穿婚纱而争论过不少次，双方各执一词，据理力争，最终还是以某一种特别的方式宣告了金博洋的失败。  
那个时候，正沉沦在情欲带来的快感中的金博洋被羽生结弦抓住了左手，吻着已经被体温焐热的戒指。  
“是我先向天天求婚的，所以，应该是天天嫁给我，不是吗？”  
“哈……知道了！你先给我出来……喂！”  
这样的场景金博洋回想起来还是会面红耳赤，虽然他们已经做过不少次这样的事情，他的脸皮还是挺薄的。  
回过神来时，原本站在自己身边的行人差不多都已经穿过马路了，绿灯也仅仅剩下10秒，金博洋把捏在手里的手机放回口袋里拉上拉链，迈开长腿往马路对面跑去。  
但就在他跑到了马路中央时，旁边的司机应该是等不及最后仅剩的那几秒了，直接踩下油门，穿过十字路口，却直直地撞上了正飞快地往前跑想要赶上那最后的绿灯的金博洋。  
巨大的撞击声轰然响起，在行人的尖叫声中，金博洋手中的伞飞了出去，在柏油路上翻滚了几圈之后，停了下来。  
然后，是什么东西重重摔在地上的声音，有些胆小的女孩甚至惊惧地闭上了眼睛，不想看到眼前着惨烈的一幕。  
金博洋静静地仰面躺在地上，苍白的脸颊被打湿，雨水和血混在了一起，染上了他的白衣。  
那枚原本闪耀着银色光芒的戒指，脱落到了指尖。  
此时，羽生结弦正从列车上下来。  
他满心都是即将见到爱人的喜悦，羽生结弦在火车站的出口却没有找到金博洋的身影，他想也许是金博洋忘记了，便打算自己打计程车回去。  
他的手机，在那一刻忽然响起。  
是金博洋的号码。  
羽生结弦接起时，电话那头却不是金博洋的声音。  
  
直到金博洋被推进急救室的那一刻，羽生结弦的眼神都还是愣愣的。  
他怎么也不会想到，就在来接自己的路上，金博洋出了意外。  
当救护车载着人往医院赶时，负责调查事故的警察交给了他一枚在现场捡到的还染着血的戒指。  
羽生结弦绝不会认错，那是他亲手给金博洋戴上的求婚戒指，内圈还刻着自己的名字。  
他呆呆地被警察送到了市医院，手里紧紧地攥着那枚带血的戒指。  
急救室的灯亮起了没多久，就有一个医生出来了。  
“能联系到金先生的家属吗？”  
“我们试着联系了一下金先生的父母，但是他们居住的城市发生了雪灾，整个城市处于封闭状态，没有办法赶过来。”  
“那金先生还有没有本地的亲属或者朋友？”  
被问话的警察指了指坐在一旁的羽生结弦。  
医生立刻转向他：“请问您是金先生的家属吗？”  
“我是他的爱人。”羽生结弦答道。  
医生沉吟片刻，然后开了口：  
“金先生的情况比较危急，因为是被高速行驶的车辆撞击，受伤比较严重，具体情况我们会赶紧进行检查，目前来看，出血量比较大……”  
“能不能救回来？”羽生结弦打断他。  
医生愣了一下。  
“我在问你们能不能把他救回来！”  
羽生结弦自己都没有意识到自己已经破了音。  
“请您……请您先不要激动，我们一定会尽力！”  
医生急匆匆地回了急救室，负责调查的警察也由于有工作在身，告诉羽生结弦在金博洋脱离危险之后，就去录口供，然后也离开了。  
整整三个小时，金博洋都在与死神拔河。  
羽生结弦盯着那枚静静躺在自己手心里的戒指，坐在急救室外的长椅上，宛如一尊雕像，一动不动。  
外面的雨，渐渐地小了；急救室的灯，熄灭了。  
从急救室里走出来一名戴着口罩的护士，羽生结弦木然地抬起头。  
“先生，您可以暂时放下心了，您的爱人脱离危险了。”  
“……谢谢。”  
羽生结弦机械地回答。  
打着点滴、头上和手臂上还打着绷带的金博洋闭着眼睛安静地躺在几名护士推出来的病床上，从羽生结弦眼前经过时，羽生结弦叫住了她们。  
他拉过金博洋没有打点滴的左手，把那枚擦干净了的戒指戴在了无名指上。  
“可以了。”羽生结弦示意。  
医生接下来说了些什么他完全没有听进去，他只是在护士的带领下进了病房，然后坐在了病床边。  
“他的大脑受到了撞击，要过一段时间才会恢复意识，这段日子，就请您好好陪陪他吧。”  
护士离开前，深深地看了一眼羽生结弦惨白的脸色。  
羽生结弦凝视着那张还戴着吸氧面罩的脸，伸出手，把金博洋的左手握在了手心里。  
快点醒过来吧。  
我最爱的天天。  
  
三天后，金博洋的爸爸妈妈来了。  
看到面色苍白地躺在病床上的儿子，金妈妈难以压抑心中的情绪，伏在儿子的身上哭出了声。  
金爸爸和羽生结弦面对面地站在病房外的走廊里，隔着一道门，听着金妈妈撕心裂肺的哭声，金爸爸长长地叹了一口气。  
“医生说天天还需要住院观察一段时间，应该是不能及时去上班了，我联系过了天天的学校，他们说会找一名代课老师替他先带一段时间。警方那边的调查结果也出来了，是意外事故，肇事司机主动提出和解，愿意付一笔赔偿金，来承担天天一段时间内的医疗费，我们的经济压力也不算太大。”  
“辛苦羽生了。”金爸爸拍拍他的肩膀。  
“没关系……本来……本来就是我没有照顾好天天，让他出了这种意外。”  
羽生结弦低下了头。  
“我想给他一场完美的婚礼的。”羽生结弦摩挲着手指上的戒指，“这对戒指是我几年以前就设计好的，就是送给天天的。”  
“傻孩子，这不是你的错啊。”金爸爸笑了笑。  
“从天天那孩子考上大学的时候开始，你就一直挺照顾他的，你俩谈了对象之后，更是只对天天一心一意，你对我们俩都挺照顾的，你爸爸妈妈跟我们也很聊得来，在我们看来，我们早就是一家人了，还那么见外干什么？”  
“你跟我提起过，你们打算在天天26岁生日那天办结婚典礼，我们差不多都联系好亲戚了。”金爸爸道，“如果天天来不及康复的话，只能把日子往后推了。你们先不用着急，什么时候天天恢复得差不多了，你再通知我们都可以。”  
羽生结弦沉默良久，才终于点了点头。  
“我跟天天他妈妈还有工作脱不开身，只跟单位里请了两天的假，然后就得赶回去，你的工作是设计师，比我们灵活很多，所以，接下来天天就拜托你照顾了。有什么麻烦的地方，你尽管跟我们说好了。”  
“……谢谢伯父，我会的。”  
  
两天后，金博洋仍然处于无意识的昏迷状态，只不过撤掉了氧气面罩，头上的绷带也拆除了，金妈妈在火车站对着羽生结弦千叮咛万嘱咐要照顾好她的儿子之后，就跟着金爸爸坐上了火车。  
距离学校开学还有十天，和金博洋关系极好的几位同事也相继买了慰问品过来探病。  
“唉……谁能想到你们都快结婚了，结果出了这么一档子事，真是天有不测风云啊。”  
平日里十分照顾金博洋的隋文静看了一眼昔日皮出花如今却躺在病床上纹丝不动的同事之后，像金爸爸一样叹了口气。  
“我也知道一点他家里的情况，他爸爸妈妈工作都挺忙的，离退休还有段日子，我也是老师，没有特殊情况不能请太多假，所以，接下来这段日子真的是拜托你照顾一下这个超龄儿童了。”隋文静也拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀，“要是天天醒了，你告诉我一声，我带着他聪哥和江哥也过来看看他。要是你忙不过来，可以找我，毕竟金天天这小子，还挺不让人省心的。”  
“谢谢隋老师，天天醒过来，我会第一时间告诉你们的。”  
送走隋文静，羽生结弦重新坐回病床边。  
他就这样从下午一直守到了晚上，期间护士过来查看病人情况，羽生结弦也一直站在窗边看着护士给他记录各项身体指标。  
由于要照顾金博洋，但也因为重伤昏迷无法工作，一段时间内失去了一个可靠的经济来源，羽生结弦只能多接几份设计订单，尽量推掉了较远城市的展览，虽然质量有所降低，不过依然有很多人趋之若鹜。  
又过了一周多，金博洋任教的学校开学了，隋文静传来消息说，有很多很喜欢金博洋的学生都希望老师能够早点回到课堂。  
羽生结弦拎着几瓶矿泉水从医院外的超市回到病房时，习惯性地推开房门，然后简单地吃了点东西，就准备坐在床边，脸枕在手臂上，趴在床边休息一会儿。  
这段日子他几乎没有休息好，每次一闭眼几乎都是金博洋在自己面前被撞出去还有自己和他求婚的场景，让他辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。  
羽生结弦睡觉一向很沉，只不过担心金博洋而不敢睡得太熟，他从睡着到醒过来，也不过两个多小时。  
醒了的羽生结弦习惯性地往金博洋望去，却发现金博洋的眼睛慢慢地睁开了。  
正当他想上前把金博洋抱进怀里时，金博洋带着迷茫的目光让他顿住了。  
而接下来的三个字更让羽生结弦如同五雷轰顶。  
金博洋呆呆地望着眼前正握住自己左手的人，缓缓地吐出三个字：  
“你……是谁？”  
  
羽生结弦双手死死地抵着额头，依然沉浸在那三个毫无感情的字眼上。  
医生来过了，在病房里待了一段时间之后，他走出病房，对着羽生结弦摇了摇头：“我刚刚试着问了病人一些问题，结果发现，金先生似乎把自己从出生到现在发生过的所有事情都忘记了，连自己叫什么名字、多大年纪、出生在哪里都忘得一干二净。”  
“……是那场事故的后遗症吗？”羽生结弦沉默片刻问道。  
“按病情预估，即使大脑受到了撞击出现了失忆现象，也不至于失忆得这么彻底，现在在他的记忆里，过去的二十五年完全是空白的。”  
“有没有什么办法能够恢复？”  
“病人可能会因为受到某一种特别的刺激而彻底失忆，也会因为某种特别的因素慢慢回想起相关的事情，不过，最坏的情况，那便是……过去二十五年的记忆也许永远不会恢复，也就是说，他有可能完全想不起你是他爱人这件事情。”  
医生安慰似地拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀：“羽生先生，虽然我们目前没有特别好的办法让您的爱人恢复记忆，不过，您带着他去一些以前去过的地方，见一些他曾经见过的人，也许金先生就会慢慢想起来。这个过程很漫长，但是，您务必要坚持。”  
医生离开了，羽生结弦握着拳头在病房外站了很久，然后推门走了进去。  
金博洋已经从床上坐了起来，双手交叠着放在被子上，歪了歪头，然后问出了刚才没有得到回答的那个问题：“你是谁？”  
羽生结弦微微一笑，就像是他最初见到金博洋时的那样，温和儒雅的微笑。  
“我的名字，是羽生结弦。”  
他斟酌了一下，决定改口。  
“初次见面，博洋君。”  
  
“……他失忆了啊。”  
电话那头的隋文静语气听起来多了几分悲伤的味道。  
“他现在什么都想不起来，对吗？”  
“天天忘记了他的工作是一名老师，忘记了自己出生在哪里，如果不是医生提醒他，他甚至连自己的名字都忘了。”  
“那，你告诉过他，你是他的爱人吗？”  
“爱人”这两个字直直地击中羽生结弦心底。  
“……没有，我想等天天慢慢想起来，不过，医生说，有可能会一点一点地恢复，也有可能永远都不会恢复。”  
隋文静长长地叹了一口气。  
“本来以为天天康复出院之后你们就能办结婚典礼了，结果，天天他却失忆了。”   
隋文静能够想象出羽生结弦在得知金博洋忘记自己之后内心的痛苦。  
她和金博洋搭班带过好几个重点班，连搬办公室都是一起搬，知道金博洋有一个身份为知名设计师的爱人，也在街上遇见过好几次。  
那时候的羽生结弦牵着金博洋的手，脸上的笑容很幸福，尤其是在他向金博洋求婚成功之后，来邀请他们作为朋友参加结婚典礼的时候。  
可是现在，一夜之间，一切似乎都回到了起点。  
“羽生……我明白你的心情，可是医生也说了，不能硬来，否则只会对天天的身体造成更严重的伤害。如果可以的话，等他身体恢复了，你带着他来学校里看看吧，也许，他会想起什么。”  
  
又过了半个多月后，医生根据金博洋身体的各项指标，下了出院通知书。  
出院的那一天，羽生结弦先陪着金博洋去了一趟学校，向学校的领导说明了金博洋的身体状况之后，学校领导决定，先不让金博洋来上班了。  
金博洋坐在副驾驶的位置上，摇下一半的车窗，望着窗外的风景从自己的眼前飞快地向后倒退，又转过头看了一眼羽生结弦的侧脸。  
“到了，博洋君的家。”  
羽生结弦拿着钥匙打开了门锁，面对着被收拾得一尘不染的屋子，金博洋只是摇了摇头，表示自己并不记得有这样一个家。  
“博洋君不记得没有关系，在你恢复记忆之前，你就住在这里吧。”  
“这里也是你的家吧？”金博洋仰起头看着他，“我住在这里，不会打扰到你吗？”  
“放心，不会的。”羽生结弦温柔地笑了笑，“博洋君的爸爸妈妈没有办法一直待在你身边，他们拜托我来照顾你。我是设计师，平时也就是坐在桌子前面画设计稿，有些离这里很远的工作我都推掉了。”  
金博洋从他这番话里找不出什么破绽，只好点了点头。  
即使金博洋失了忆，但基本的生活技能还是有的，到了晚上，羽生结弦让金博洋先用了浴室，自己则坐在卧室里翻着最新的杂志寻找设计灵感。但是，金博洋失忆让他几乎没有办法思考任何事情。  
等金博洋睡熟了之后，羽生结弦独自一人走到了阳台上。  
金博洋还在住院观察的那段时间，羽生结弦趁着金博洋还没有发现，悄悄地把他手上的戒指摘了下来，他怕金博洋心中会疑窦丛生。  
羽生结弦将戒指攥在手心里反反复复地端详着，医生的那些话一直在他的脑海里挥之不去。  
“最坏的情况，那便是，过去二十五年的记忆永远不会恢复。”  
羽生结弦痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
他们原本在外人眼里是天作之合的一对，很快就要一同承担起家庭的重任，愿意微笑着面对今后发生的一切，这样的事情却如同晴天霹雳。  
会不会，还是有办法让金博洋的记忆恢复的呢？  
羽生结弦登录了脑海里的搜索引擎，在自己过往的客户名单上搜寻了一阵，终于找到了一位曾经给他留下了深刻印象、而且有着异于常人能力的人。  
羽生结弦决定去找她。

决定去登门拜访的羽生结弦拜托了隋文静照顾金博洋，自己只身一人来到那间据说能够实现任何人愿望的店。而那位店主，有着“异次元的魔女”之称，据说，她能够达成人的任何愿望，能够预测未来发生的事情。  
或许，这样一位大人物有办法实现自己想要让金博洋恢复记忆的愿望。  
他按着地址找到了那家店之后，一个端着茶盘的少女用明亮的嗓音向他打了招呼。  
“欢迎光临浅田真央小姐的愿望商店！”  
店面不大，是标准的日式建筑，一个看上去二十多岁的年轻女子穿着印了蝴蝶的红色和服，脸上带着几分慵懒的神情，坐在庭廊的木阶前翘着腿，手中托着一杆做工精巧的烟斗。听到端茶少女的声音，她抬起了头，看见羽生结弦时，她的嘴角勾起了一抹意味深长的笑容。  
“好久不见，羽生结弦先生，我早就知道你会来这里。”  
羽生结弦有些发愣：“浅田小姐怎么会知道……”  
浅田真央熄灭手中的烟斗，一缕青烟在她的周身缭绕着。  
“从我做的梦里。”  
浅田真央洞察了一切的目光锁定在羽生结弦的身上。  
“来这里的人，都会有自己想要实现的愿望。”  
“所以，请说出你的愿望吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

灰蒙蒙的天空中下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。  
浅田真央用手里的烟斗指了指身后铺着榻榻米的屋子：“先到屋里面坐吧。”  
羽生结弦进了屋，坐在了榻榻米上的小桌子旁边。  
“先生请慢用。”  
刚才那个有着圆圆笑脸的少女把一杯茶放在他的手边。  
“我想……”羽生结弦张了张嘴，欲言又止。  
“没关系，说出来吧，我已经听过很多各种各样的愿望了。”浅田真央轻描淡写地说道。  
羽生结弦的手指攥紧了衣摆，忐忑不安地开口：  
“我想……请浅田小姐……恢复天天的记忆。”  
“天天？”浅田真央听到这个名字略微顿了顿，“听你的语气，这个人对你来说很重要？”  
“对，他是我的爱人，因为一场意外……失去了从出生到现在的所有记忆，医生说……有可能永远都不会恢复。”  
浅田真央闻言，晃了晃手里的烟斗：“既然你找到了这里，就不会不知道我实现别人愿望的规则吧。”  
“我知道。”羽生结弦深吸一口气，“要实现愿望，就要付出相应的代价。”  
“很聪明。”浅田真央把烟斗重新点燃，“既然你知道，那么，你愿意付出代价吗？”  
“……我愿意，为了天天，我可以付出一切。”  
浅田真央从鼻子里发出一声意味不明的轻哼，似是赞赏，似是嘲讽：“为了深爱的人不惜付出一切，这的确很感人。很好，既然你愿意付出代价，那我就告诉你，实现这个愿望的方法。”  
“我将授予你穿越到异次元的能力，而你的工作，就是寻找到在那个次元中的你和你的爱人，把他们之间最重要的东西交给我，等到走遍了世界，集齐了所需要的东西之后，你爱人的记忆就会完全恢复。”  
“……我明白了。”羽生结弦点了点头，“那么，代价是什么？”  
“每个来这里想要实现愿望的人，付出的代价都是自己最重要的东西。”浅田真央盯着羽生结弦的眼睛，“而你，最重要的就是你和你爱人之间的关系，所以我要拿走它。”  
“什么意思？”  
“就算将来你的爱人的所有记忆都恢复了，在你爱人的心中，一切与你有关的记忆。”浅田真央顿了顿，然后淡淡地说出下句，“将绝对不会恢复。”  
“所以说，你和你爱人的关系，将无法再次恢复到现在这样。这就是你，羽生结弦，要付出的代价，以及，你从这里出发到各个世界去，你的爱人将不能陪伴你在你身边。”  
“还有，到异世界去旅行，是比想象中还要辛苦的哦。”浅田真央嘴角露出一抹狡黠的微笑。  
“你将会去到各式各样的世界，认识的人，在以前的世界里见过的人，他们可能在另一个世界里过着截然不同的人生；同样的人，在不同的世界里可能会遇到无数次。有可能是十分美好的世界，也有可能正在发生战争，在那样的世界里生存并且不断旅行，是一次很长而且很艰苦的旅程。不过，看上去，你并不会因此而动摇。”  
“……是的。”  
羽生结弦的语气十分坚定。  
“不过，鉴于你并没有穿越次元或者是其他的特殊能力，我就指派一个帮手给你吧。真凛！”  
刚才那个给羽生结弦倒过茶的少女听到声音后欢快地跑了过来。  
“她的名字是本田真凛，来自一个隐世已久但灵力高强的阴阳师家族，在我这里打工了很多年，同时也跟着我修行。”浅田真央指了指笑意盈盈的少女，“虽然看上去是个只有十几岁的小姑娘，不过别小看她，她会做很多事情哦，包括当你的保镖。”  
叫做本田真凛的少女冲着羽生结弦露出了一个甜美的笑容，开口的声音十分清亮：  
“请多指教哦，羽生先生。”  
浅田真央手心一翻，把一串佛珠模样的玛瑙和一颗乌黑漆亮的菱形能量石放在羽生结弦手掌上：“这个作为到达异次元之后的通讯工具，如果你所找到的东西符合我的条件，那么你就可以用这颗御影石传送给我。”  
她放下烟斗起身，走到院子里，本田真凛带着羽生结弦也跟了上去。  
“那么，一切都准备就绪了，你们可以启程了。”浅田真央朝着本田真凛使了个眼色。  
本田真凛点了点头，然后闭上眼睛，双手合十在身前，然后再慢慢打开。  
霎那间，刮起一阵大风，在本田真凛和羽生结弦的脚下，出现了一个有着繁复咒文的六边形法阵，自下而上腾起一束六边形的光。  
“祝你们旅途顺利哦。”浅田真央笑道。  
本田真凛望了一眼羽生结弦，对方的眼神里没有丝毫犹豫，却有着为了爱人一往无前的执着。  
“那我们走啦！”  
光束消失，大风慢慢地停了。  
晴朗的天空中忽然出现一个深色的圆圈，一道光束裹挟着强劲的大风射向大地。等到那束光完全散尽时，羽生结弦和本田真凛稳稳地降落在地。  
被大风卷起后的落叶飘到他们脚边，羽生结弦捡起一片叶子，环顾了一下四周。  
“啊……有点麻烦了呢。”  
他们降落的地方，是在一片茂密的大森林里。  
“真凛……我们接下来要往什么地方走？”  
“我也不清楚。”本田真凛不好意思地笑了笑，“因为，我不能指定每次穿越次元时要去的世界，所以要在完全不同的世界里生活，是很困难的。”  
本田真凛手心一翻，一张四四方方的纸出现在她掌心里，羽生结弦看着她动作熟练地折了几下，然后又吹了一口气，一只纯白色的长尾小鸟便在她的手掌上蹦来蹦去了。  
“拜托你啦。”本田真凛对着小鸟笑道，“帮我和羽生先生找到森林的出口吧。”  
话音刚落，小鸟扑腾了几下翅膀就飞走了。  
“这也是你们阴阳师的一种能力吗？”  
“嗯，这算是式神吧，代替我们行使能力的东西。”本田真凛道，“我原来还没有这种能力，直到在真央小姐的店里边打工边修炼，慢慢地才学会的。”  
羽生结弦低下头，想说什么，最终还是决定不开口。  
本田真凛就那么在原地盘腿坐了下来，荷叶边的裙摆盖在她的腿上，她双手合十，闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，她站了起来，冲着羽生结弦伸出了手。  
“好了，我已经知道往哪里走了。”  
羽生结弦对她的言行将信将疑：“你怎么会知道？”  
“是我刚刚派出去的小鸟告诉我的，它已经找到森林的出口了，就等在那里，我和它是心灵相通的，所以，出口在哪里，我已经知道了哦。羽生先生，你放心，绝对不会有错的。”  
羽生结弦看着她的眼睛，不像有愚弄自己的意思，于是便跟在她的身后。  
虽然森林里的树长得十分茂密，连阳光都透不进几丝，但好在面积并不大，当本田真凛拨开自己眼前的一片灌木丛时，赫然发现了正停在树枝上，梳理着羽毛的小鸟。  
“好了，回来吧，谢谢你。”  
本田真凛手一摊，那只小鸟便从枝头飞了下来，落在掌心里，重新变成了一张纸。  
羽生结弦才发现这片森林坐落在一座被青草覆盖的小山丘顶，眼前就是下山的路，通往的地方远远地能看到一片城镇。  
“接下来，就是考验体力了。”本田真凛笑道。  
“走，我们去镇子上看看吧。”  
  
小山丘离城镇并不远，走了半个多小时，也就到了。  
眼前一派祥和的景象和自己原来所在的世界相差并不多，羽生结弦并没有觉得陌生，而本田真凛看到一家小咖啡厅之后，便推门走了进去，门上的风铃叮当一声响了一下。  
“欢迎光临！”  
本田真凛走到柜台前，看了看菜单之后，便冲着正背对着他们忙活的咖啡厅服务生喊了一句：“先生，我们要两杯焦糖玛奇朵！”  
羽生结弦刚刚意识到这个世界的语言和他原本所在世界的语言也许会有所不同时，那位穿着白衬衫的服务生就转了过来。看清楚服务生的脸之后，羽生结弦愣了一下。  
那分明是自己原来所在的世界里，金博洋在学校里的同事，周知方。  
“你将会去到各式各样的世界，认识的人，在以前的世界里见过的人，他们可能在另一个世界里过着截然不同的人生。”浅田真央的话在耳边响起。  
羽生结弦定了定神，本田真凛已经和那位眉清目秀的服务生开始商量起了价钱。  
“真凛……”他开口提醒她，“我们还没有这个世界通用的货币……”  
“没有关系。”本田真凛从衣袋里拿出一个精致的红色小荷包，“这是真央小姐给我的，所有的世界都通用的万能币，在没有赚到这个国家通用的钱之外，我们就靠它了。”  
服务生也许是注意到了本田真凛身后的羽生结弦，他看见羽生结弦之后，原本拿着准备去装饮料的杯子的手停在了半空，说出来的词让他们两个都愣住了。  
“羽……羽生殿下！”  
声音并不大不过足够在小小的咖啡厅里引起众人的主意，一时间所有人都或多或少地侧过了头，甚至露出了敬慕的目光。  
不过在看到羽生结弦和本田真凛疑惑不解的神情时，服务生意识到自己可能是认错了人，立刻点头表示歉意：“不好意思，可能是我认错人了，两位请先找位置坐下吧，您点的东西马上就送过去。”  
两个人在角落里坐下的时候，仍然有人望着他们的方向窃窃私语。  
“看来，在这个世界里，羽生先生是王子啊。”本田真凛丝毫不惧别人的眼神，四周张望着。  
“那位服务生……曾经是我原来的世界里见过的人。”羽生结弦看着服务生忙碌的背影。  
“果然……在不同的世界里，你以前遇到的人会过着完全不同的人生。”本田真凛把玩着手中的一根吸管，“不过，这还是挺有趣的，我倒是希望碰见这个世界的自己呢！”  
说话间，服务生已经把两杯焦糖玛奇朵送到了他们面前。  
“二位请慢用。”说完他转身欲走，但被羽生结弦叫住了。  
“先生，请问……羽生殿下是谁？”  
服务生回过头看了看他的脸，然后微微地叹了口气。  
“你们，应该是从别的世界来到这里的吧。”  
他想了想，然后又补充道：  
“如果你们想知道有关于这个世界的事情的话，我可以告诉你们。你们看上去，并没有恶意。”  
说完，服务生招呼了另一个有着羽生结弦十分熟悉的面容的服务生，让他代替自己去柜台招待客人，自己则在本田真凛让出来的位置上坐了下来。  
“请问……两位应该怎么称呼？”  
“我姓本田，全名是本田真凛，坐在我对面的是羽生结弦先生，我的伙伴。”  
“羽生结弦……”服务生低头沉思了一下，又抬起了头，“和王子殿下的名字一模一样……”  
“所以还是麻烦你告诉我们一下他的故事吧。”羽生结弦道。  
服务生点了点头。  
“羽生殿下是我们国家的王子，因为长相出众、性格温和而且文武双全，受到了很多平民姑娘和贵族小姐的爱慕。在他二十岁的时候，大臣中出现了反叛者，国王一家都被迫离开了城堡。后来，国王陛下夺回了王位，王子殿下也回来了，跟着他回来的还有一名年轻人，据说也是流浪此地的旅行者，后来就成为了王子殿下身边的骑士。”  
“国王陛下给王子许配了一位别国的公主，但是王子殿下并不愿意，从此便和他的骑士一起失踪了。有人说，那位公主实际上是一个女巫，她把不愿与自己成婚的王子殿下变成了怪物，让他不得不离开这个国家，国王陛下始终没有找到自己的儿子，于是便暂时把王位传给了一位关系十分密切的亲王，等王子殿下回来之后，再把王位传给他。”  
“国王陛下曾经花了很多力气来寻找那位王子殿下，对吗？”本田真凛若有所思地托着下巴。  
“是的，从王子殿下失踪的那天开始，国王陛下就重金悬赏能够找回王子殿下的人，不管是谁，只要找到了王子殿下，带到了国王的面前，就可以拿到那笔奖金。”  
“我并没有想要在国王陛下面前邀功的意思，只是……羽生先生，您和王子殿下长得实在太像了，甚至说是一模一样都不过分。”  
本田真凛望了一眼羽生结弦的表情，像是在等待他的回答。  
“……好的，谢谢你。”羽生结弦终于抬起头。  
“可是，快到晚上了。”本田真凛望了一眼窗外渐渐暗下来的天色，“我们应该住哪里呢？”  
服务生笑了笑：“没关系，这个你们不用担心，你们可以住在咖啡厅里，二楼就是休息室，我们就回到自己住的地方去好了。”  
“谢谢你。”羽生结弦微微一鞠躬。  
“别这么说……”服务生不好意思地笑了，“看见您的脸，我总是会以为您是失踪的王子殿下。”  
“他才不是什么王子殿下哦。”本田真凛笑吟吟的。  
“虽然拥有的是同一个灵魂，不过，每个世界当中的自己，还是不一样的。”  
  
躺在咖啡厅二楼休息室的小沙发上，  
明明已经是深夜了，但羽生结弦却睡不着，他满脑子想的都是金博洋刚刚从昏迷中醒过来时那句看似没头没脑的“你是谁”。  
本田真凛已经躺在里屋的小床上睡下了，他也不好再吵醒她，至于浅田真央那里，也就是他原本所在的世界，他也不知道具体时间，根据本田真凛的说法，每个不同的世界，时间流逝速度是不相同的。在这里，他没有能够倾吐心事的对象，只能在黑暗中仰望着天花板。  
他不禁开始回忆今天那个神似金博洋同事的服务生所说的故事。按他所说，既然自己和他口中的那个王子殿下长得一模一样，那么那个王子在落难时带回来的并且成为了他骑士的年轻人，应该就是这个世界里的金博洋没错。  
这并不是什么俗套的王子和公主终成眷属的童话故事，从他所得到的信息来看，这个世界的自己肯定和这个世界的金博洋有某种关系。如此一来，只要找到他们俩当中的任何一个人，想要拿到他们之间最重要的东西交给浅田真央，似乎也就不那么难了。  
但是，最让他感到矛盾和痛苦的事情，便是浅田真央即使有能力恢复金博洋的全部记忆，关于他羽生结弦的记忆也永远不会恢复。  
他翻了个身，似乎有什么东西硌到了自己，腰部传来一阵痛感，羽生结弦翻了翻自己的衣袋，原来是自己从金博洋的手指上摘下来的那一枚戒指。  
现在回想起来，自己的行为似乎是正确的，就算金博洋看到它，也不会想起和自己有关的一切，一直戴在他手上，似乎也没什么意义可言。  
羽生结弦对着月光举起那枚戒指，银色羽翼上镶嵌着的钻石微微地泛着光，有些意味不明。  
他凝视着那枚戒指，终究还是渐渐睡着了。  
  
“羽生先生，起床了哦。”  
被熟悉的女声吵醒，羽生结弦睁开眼睛，发现换了一身服务员装束的本田真凛正背着双手站在自己面前，歪着头看着自己。  
“真凛，你这是……”  
“早上起来的时候我和真央小姐通过话了。”她笑道，“她说，我们不能一直靠她给的万能币生活，每到一个世界，还是要学会独立生活的，在没有找到这个世界的羽生先生和金先生之前，给她带一些这个世界的新奇玩意儿也可以。毕竟，真央姐姐作为异次元的魔女，很喜欢收藏来自不同世界的东西。”  
本田真凛伸出一根手指晃了晃：“而且，昨天文森特先生告诉我们的也只是他知道的事情而已，如果问问更多的人，说不定知道的东西也更多。”  
“所以，文森特先生建议我们先在他的店里打一段时间的工，等挣到一定的钱，得到了一定的情报，再离开这里也可以，正好，他的咖啡厅还缺人手。”  
还没来得及说什么的羽生结弦就被本田真凛拉了出去，塞进了咖啡厅的更衣间里。等到羽生结弦换上服务生的工作服出来时，本田真凛已经在人渐渐多了起来的咖啡厅里忙活了。  
“早上好，羽生先生。”  
柜台里的文森特冲着他打了个招呼。  
“但是……我不会被误认成那位王子殿下吗？”羽生结弦说出了自己担心的问题。  
“没有关系，谁都不会相信我们尊敬的王子殿下会在一家小咖啡厅里打工的。”文森特眨了眨眼。  
羽生结弦只能苦笑一下，然后抱着菜单在喊服务生点单的几桌客人之间开始工作。  
“咦，你是……羽生王子殿下？”  
羽生结弦在小本子上记录客人点的东西时，有人忽然问道。  
连正在把做好的饮料和点心往客人桌上摆的本田真凛都忍不住回头看了一眼。  
“不……我只是恰好长得和那位……王子殿下差不多而已。”羽生结弦扯出一个看上去不那么尴尬的职业微笑。  
“那你肯定是他的双胞胎兄弟了？你和王子殿下真的一模一样！世界上不可能有长得这么像的人的！”  
那一桌的客人是两个年轻的女孩，从她们的表情上判断，应该十分仰慕这个国家的王子殿下，其中一个大波浪卷发的女孩语气十分激动。  
“就算是，也不可能纡尊降贵到这里来打工啊。”羽生结弦收起菜单，“饮料会马上帮您去做，说到你们国家的王子殿下，你们知道他的故事吗？”  
“羽生殿下是我们这个国家最善良、最英俊的人！”  
那大波浪卷发的女孩开始滔滔不绝地列举着这位王子殿下的优点，坐在她对面的那个直发女孩则想了想，然后开口：  
“我记得，在五年以前，王子殿下就失踪了，好像到现在还没有找到。据说殿下是不满国王给他定下的婚约才离开的，好像……他的身边还跟着一个他的骑士。”  
“那您知道关于那位骑士的事情吗？”  
“不太清楚……王子殿下也没有明说，好像是殿下在别处流浪的时候带回来的，一个别国的旅行者，无论走到哪里，他都跟在殿下的身后保护他的安全。”  
“而且而且，王子殿下和骑士的关系好像不一般哦！王子殿下看骑士的眼神，就好像是在看自己心爱的人一样，特别温柔，特别深情，绝对不是一般的君臣之间应该有的眼神！那位骑士虽然一直板着脸，可是却长得很可爱，如果是这样一个情敌的话，我倒是不介意他们俩站在一起呢！”  
两个年轻女孩说着说着便笑了起来，羽生结弦微微鞠了一躬之后，就离开了。  
在目送她们离开的时候，大波浪卷发的女孩还回过头对着他说了一句话：  
“如果你找到了王子殿下的话，一定要带他回来哦！”  
羽生结弦微笑着冲着她们挥了挥手，然后走回店里。

咖啡厅的工作还是挺忙的，羽生结弦原本的职业是一个设计师，根本不需要做画设计稿以外的事情，一天下来，他觉得有些累了。  
不过有他和本田真凛这样的俊男美女当服务生，客人比昨天的数量足足多了一倍。  
“我收集到不少有用的情报呢。”  
本田真凛一边打扫店内卫生一边说道。  
“看来在这里一边打工一边收集情报的确是个不错的办法。”  
文森特把一沓印着不小数字的纸钞拿了出来放在柜台上：“你们在这里待的时间应该不会很长，所以，工资就按每日的工作量来计算好了，这是你们今天的薪水，我就放在这里了。”  
文森特锁上店门离开后，本田真凛和羽生结弦换回了他们来这里时穿着的衣服，然后回到二楼的休息室。  
“真累~”本田真凛往沙发上一摊，“在真央小姐的店里工作都没这么累过！”  
“因为真凛长得很可爱，所以客人才会很多的吧。”羽生结弦微微一笑。  
“哪有，还是羽生先生的功劳，好多客人都问我，你是不是他们国家的王子回来了呢。”本田真凛双手枕在脑后，“这个世界的羽生先生，在民众当中口碑很好的。我听不少客人说了关于他还有他骑士的故事，虽然都只是猜测罢了，不过，你想听听吗？”  
“我也听说了不少。”羽生结弦道。  
“那好，我们就交换情报吧。”  
本田真凛狡黠一笑。


End file.
